


Does your mother know

by QueenXIV



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Age Difference, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Naughty Yuzuru, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: "His mother would kill me… Oh my God, his mother! If she even knew what… What I’m thinking, what her son is doing… I’m terrible. I shouldn’t even be thinking this."Or the one in which Yuzuru is a tease and Brian is only human.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Brian Orser
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Does your mother know

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to hell. The age gap is... Just... It goes against all my real life morals (but hey everyone is free to do whatever they want if this is what floats their boat) but hey, this is fanfiction, no rules no morals land and honestly, it's a curious ship that I guiltily love and it has SO MUCH POTENTIAL. And I've finally succumbed to a friend and mine's imagination so here it is. Loosely inspired by the song Does your mother know by ABBA which made me think about this. 
> 
> I PUT MATURE AUDIENCES because I want to rather be safe than sorry cause there's naughty involved but not explicitly...? Yeah so, no smut but implicit. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This is not everyone's cup of tea, so, please REFRAIN TO READ IT if you don't like the ship and yada yada. I am in no way saying this is real, this is all FICTION and they are two consenting adults so... apart from morals, nothing illegal about this :) 
> 
> If you do like it tho or at least... or you read it or whatever, let me know about it, leave some kudos and some comments!
> 
> Laia, this is for you and our depraved minds. Let's meet each other in hell.

To the whole world, Yuzuru Hanyu was the charming, Pooh-loving skater that attracted half of the Japanese population wherever he went. He was sweet, a great sport, ever so respectful and on a bit on the childish side. Of course, everybody who watched him perform, even through a screen, also knew he could look pretty scary and determined; also, pretty sexy if need be. But overall, he was seen as innocent and child-like in the eyes of… well, almost everyone. But Brian knew better.

Brian had seen that boy angry, in a fit of rage, all fire that could consume anyone who came close enough; on the other side, he had also seen his most vulnerable times, staring at the ice longingly with tearful eyes, while trying to regain enough strength on his ankle to wear his skates again. Yes, he was respectful to his elders and his competitors, but he was also a demon that enjoyed driving Brian and Ghishlain nuts, jumping recklessly when he had explicitly been told not to, his eyes glinting mischievously, that demonic smirk curling his lips.

Having seen all this, and knowing what the media, his audience and most skaters thought about him, Brian shouldn’t have been all that surprised that Yuzuru managed to pull that game off so well. Because, despite knowing looks could be deceiving, Brian had also been tricked into thinking Yuzu was innocent; after all, it all pointed to it: his mother was with him at all times, which really left no room for more “naughty” activities, especially during competitions or ice shows, when he even usually _roomed_ with his mother, and furthermore, Yuzuru declined 99.9% of the offers to go out after practice. That 0.01% was the annual party Brian held at TCC and made sure all skaters attended so they could know each other (and even then, Yuzuru always left early).

It was for all those reasons that he had brushed those “actions” or “displays” as nothing, never read too much into it, especially considering the age gap and, in Brian’s opinion, the obvious gap in _attractiveness._ Reading nothing into it and _desperately_ trying not to think too much about it, Brian had not tried to put a stop to it; that is, until Tracy had brought it to his attention and made _it_ real.

“Brian, what is going on with you and…?” She had entered the office they had rink side, where Brian was reviewing the papers and forms for the next championships. With his last words, she gestured to the rink, where Yuzuru, Jason, Evgenia and Jun Hwan were doing some light stroking, just starting to warm up for their stroking class.

“What do you mean?”

“Ah please, you can’t be so blind.” She sighed, exhasperated, and then she dropped low beside him and whispered: “I mean, you and Yuzuru, what is that all about?”

Brian would be lying if he said his blood didn’t ran a little bit cold and his stomach didn’t drop a little when Tracy said those words. So, he wasn’t the only one who had been noticing something off, which meant he could no longer brush it off as _nothing_ , Tracy mentioning it made it _something_. Still, he thought it safer to play dumb and let her do the explaining; he wanted to know what she thought.

“I really don’t get what you are trying to say.” Brian tried really hard to fake his nonchalance and he prayed his acting skills lived up to it. Tracy stood up, looked outside for a second and then looked back at Brian frowning.

“Really? You haven’t noticed how Yuzu is so… touchy-feely with you lately? How he… Jesus I feel dirty just remembering it! I know he’s no longer a kid, he’s a grown adult and he probably has his things but… Oh, God, Brian, he is, like, presenting himself to you! He bends in the… _dirtiest_ ways so you can like… _appreciate_ his behind or whatever. I don’t even know, it makes me so uncomfortable! But you’re two consenting adults, so, I can’t really tell you what to do or not, but, please, if there is something going on, please, please, keep it out of the rink. Out of TCC. Or at least, out of my sight! It’s like seeing my own kid trying to flirt with you!” Tracy’s ears had been getting redder by the second as she ranted, but Brian felt his face was about to implosion and the pen in his hand shook.

All the things Brian had tried hard to ignore played on his mind: all the times Yuzu brushed his arm and his hand lingered longer than necessary, all the times Yuzuru, _clumsily_ , let his blade guard or his towel fall on the ice, _right in front of Brian oops,_ and he folded himself from the middle to retrieve it, unnecessarily turning around and giving his _too-old_ coach a full back view of his body. The way he had suddenly started laughing coyly at Brian’s jokes that had never been funny before, the way he had started complimenting him on random things and half of them didn’t even make sense.

Tracy must had seen the look of realization in Brian’s face because she snorted and clicked her tongue: “I see there is nothing, not _yet_ , at least. You really had no idea?” Brian shook his head, and groaned, burying it between his hands. Tracy patted his back comfortingly, “Well, what are you going to do about it? He has been at it for months now… And you know him, he won’t stop until he gets what he wants”.

“I don’t know Tracy, I’m more than 30 years older than him. What the hell does he even want? He is all mixed signals. One minute he’s all coy and flirty, telling me how handsome I look today and next he’s scolding me for letting Pooh-san get dirt on its face. Is he an adult or is he child? How does he want me to see him?” Brian rubbed his brow in frustration as he looked out the window, his four skaters having forfeited stroking and having launched themselves in a game of tag, the four of them zooming across the ice like bullets. Yuzuru was clad in his usual _Underarmour_ gear, all sinuous black lines that accentuated his taut body, all pure sex appeal; his face, however, displayed a ginormous grin, all teeth and honking laughs, his eyes disappearing into crescent moons as he scrunched his face in laughter.

Tracy smirked as she left the office to go scold her students and to start her class: “I think you know exactly how he wants you to see him.”

Problem is, he really didn’t.

That apparent attraction to Brian had spurned out of nowhere, Yuzuru had never showed any inclination to having a crush (or anything remotely similar) on his coach before he started _literally_ throwing himself (he had, once, when he had _clumsily_ tripped on his toepick and Brian barely caught him) at him. Brian had not heard about any boyfriend, girlfriend or _hook-up_ that Yuzuru might have had, and his mother always kept him on his tabs; and yet, here he was, acting all… _wanton_ – for lack of a better word – like he had years of experience on the field and knew how to seduce a man. Brian also did wonder if Yuzuru knew that his tactics were, indeed, working on Brian, much to his dismay.

Since his talk with Tracy, Brian’s brain had started conjuring _weird_ (he refused to call them ‘wet’) dreams about Yuzuru, mostly stemming from situations that he had lived with his student. Some of those dreams even awoke inner desires that he did not know he had (and wished he still didn’t know) and they mingled with the knowledge he had of the boy: Yuzuru loved to be praised and loved to show off, bordering on exhibitionistic tendencies of the non-sexual kind (except lately…); naturally, Brian’s brain made use of these knowledge to put him and his student in the weirdest scenarios.

All those dreams, the inquisitive looks Tracy through at her and his own increased… want made it more and more difficult each passing day training Yuzuru. Every day that Yuzuru had no training with him was a blessing for his muscles, who were tense 99% of the time when Yuzuru was on the same room as him, waiting for the inevitable moment that the boy would do _something_ that would drive him nuts. Because yes, it was getting more difficult because Brian wanted nothing but to give in.

“Then just do it.” Tracy suggested as they drunk their coffee during their break, the office empty except for the two of them. Brian choked on his coffee, not expecting Tracy to just… go with the flow. She had children who were closer to Yuzuru’s age, she should be the one deterring him from sleeping with someone who could perfectly well be his son. “What? Don’t look at me like that! As I said, you’re both adults and if he wants and you want…”

“What if it’s some sort of prank? Like… I don’t know, what if they have a bet on it like, can Yuzuru drive his coach even crazier than he already does? What if he does not _actually_ want to…?”

“Well then I guess he’ll tell you before anything goes too far.”

“Yeah, as if that wouldn’t mean I would not die from the embarrassment. His mother would kill me… Oh my God, his mother! If she even knew what… What I’m thinking, what her son is doing… I’m terrible. I shouldn’t even be thinking this.”

Tracy smiled from behind her mug: “You didn’t do anything during your 20s that you would have never ever ever told your mother?”

“Well, yes obviously but –”

“It’s exactly the same. His mother doesn’t have to know what his son does all the time. I certainly don’t want to know _everything_ my children do… or will do. A mother needs to know what she needs to know and nothing else. Somethings better remain private.”

And she was right. Brian had a lot of things that he never wanted his mother to know so he figured that if Yuzuru wanted it… If they _both_ wanted it… There was no harm in trying. However, just for the sake of consent and due to their huge age gap, Yuzuru had to be the one making the move (even though he already had…) and state what he wanted. Brian just had to wait for the perfect moment and opportunity to come.

And come it did, sooner than he expected.

They were leaving for the Four Continents together the whole Cricket Team when Yuzuru announced his mother wouldn’t be joining them, for the first time the boy would be travelling without her. The moment he said it his eyes turned to Brian, glinting mischievously as his lips curled into a smirk; but the next moment, it was gone and he was smiling charmingly at Jun Hwan, asking him about Korean things.

The flight passed with no memorable moments, with Brian knocking himself out with a couple of sleeping pills that lasted him the whole flight with brief intermissions for eating. He sobered himself up enough to check his athletes in the hotel, thanking God that it was late enough to be socially acceptable to go to sleep. Tomorrow he would have to worry about the accreditations and all that jazz, but for the night he could just relax. Tracy and Ghishlain invited him to the bar to have a drink but Brian excused himself and left immediately for his room.

It was a high building, close to the Mokdong Ice Rink, and his room was on the 10th floor, giving him views over that area of the city. He had been several times to Seoul, but he always loved to be in Asian cities, he liked the feeling of a future-like space that the super tall and modern buildings gave him. Competitions in Asia were generally very well organized, especially in Japan, and it was a joy and a breeze to go through the necessary procedures and security.

Just as he was getting himself ready for bed, his eyes already closing without his permission, his phone chirped with a new message. He grabbed it from the bedside table and held his breath at the name displayed there: _Yuzuru Hanyu._ He rubbed his temples and opened the message. The boy was asking him to meet for a moment to go over his programs’ components. He could very well deny him, saying he was tired but to be honest it wasn’t late at all and they should indeed go over the planned components before handing the sheet in. He sent him his room number and he started to mentally prepare himself for being alone with him in his hotel room.

Not two minutes after there was a knock on his door and Brian forced himself to get up and let Yuzuru in. The boy was smiling at him and quickly made his wait inside. He was wearing baggy training clothes, which surprised Brian, who thought Yuzuru would take advantage of the situation to tease him even more. As he had suspected though, made it had all just been an elaborated prank and Yuzuru wanted nothing to do with him in that sense.

“Hey Yuzu, make yourself comfortable, grab something to drink from the minifridge if you want, I’m gonna finish brushing my teeth.” Yuzuru nodded, leaving the folder he was carrying with him on the table before plopping down on the bed. Brian entered the bathroom and took maybe a few more minutes than necessary to finish what he had been doing before, brushing his teeth longer than really needed, but he felt stupidly nervous about the boy that was waiting for him outside and who was probably wondering what took him so _damn_ long. He sighed, telling himself there was nothing to be nervous about, and opened the door to get out of the bathroom.

The lights had been certainly dimmed, he noted, there had been much more light before he had buried himself in the bathroom. He turned around, and there it was, what he had been fearing all along. Yuzuru had apparently decided that it was too hot in the room so he had decided to forfeit his clothes, only keeping an oversized t-shirt that he had been wearing underneath the training sweater. His clothes were neatly folded on the chair, and the boy himself was laying on his stomach over the covers of the bed, the t-shirt barely covering the beautifully round buttocks. Brian gasped, his hands gripping the door behind him as his heart pounded against his chest. Yuzuru turned his head around, laying it on his hands, a naughty smile playing on his lips as he swung his legs, the t-shirt riding a bit further up at the motion. So, apparently, it was not an elaborate prank…?

“Yuzuru… What are you doing?” Brian said, tentatively, not moving an inch from his place, yet his eyes roamed all over the body in front of him. Yuzuru pouted theatrically and turned around, sitting on his knees, the t-shirt barely hiding his lower parts as he tugged on it for it to lie halfway over his thighs.

“What do you mean? I think you know what I do…”

“Yuzuru… I’m your coach. And also much older.”

“So? More fun.” Yuzuru smiled widely, his eyes disappearing. Brian sighed. Yes, he wanted badly to give into the temptation but he had to be the adult one in the room since Yuzuru decided to be tease.

“If someone found out about this… If your mother found out…”

“Why should she find out? You will tell her?” He cocked his head teasingly and then he scooted towards Brian, walking on his hands and knees.

“Does your mother know…? Is all this why she’s not here?”

“Well, she do not know I want to sleep with Brian. She thinks I now feel responsible enough to travel alone.” He shrugged, sitting on his knees again.

He had worded _it,_ he had made _it_ real: he wanted to sleep with him. Brian felt light-headed at those words, so he let himself approach the bed, knowing that he had lost the battle (a battle he had been planning on losing anyways… Because he was winning anyways). Yuzuru smiled widely when Brian finally arrived at the foot of the bed, and he closed the remaining space between them. Yuzu raised himself so they were at the same level and put his hands on Brian’s shoulders.

They had been this close hundreds of times, hugging, talking to each other; yet, for Brian it was like seeing a completely different Yuzuru, and endless possibilities were open with him. He was no longer Yuzuru Hanyu, his star student, the child and hope of Japan, he was now Yuzu, the much younger boy that _wanted_ him. And god he wanted him too. He knew they would probably have to talk about _everything,_ but he decided to postpone that until later, forgetting about his adult responsibilities for a while as he wasted no more time in joining their lips together and in getting his hands on that firm body. As he found the hem of the loose, big t-shirt and rode it up he was joyous to find that Yuzuru was not wearing any kind of underwear, confirming his observations.

Tomorrow Yuzuru had practice and they both had to be up pretty early, however, it was not late yet and the night was young, so Brian proceeded to do things to _Yuzu_ … Things that no mother should know about. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it till the end. If enough people want it I might consider doing a smutty follow up...? Maybe...?


End file.
